Farther Away
by Beware-I-Bit
Summary: kagome and inuyasha were suposed to be mated, but the kikyou comes along. Will the kami's be kind to kagome? What if her true lover and protector is just around the corner...  one shot


DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! INCLUDING THE SONG FARTHER AWAY!

'I took their smiles and made them mine.

She lives a lie these people that claimed to be her 'family' they didn't know the pain she fells .

'I SOLD MY SOUL JUST TO HIDE THE LIGHT.'

kikyou has a part of my soul. Because of the smiling reputation I must keep i haven't desposed of her yet... but truthfully the voice in the back of her head was urging her to act upon her instinct...

'AND NOW I SEE WHAT I REALLY AM'

i was visited by a powerful being that seemed almost familar to 'your not what you seem. Your the daughter and heir of the northren lands. Your a very rare golden inu demoness."

'A THIEF, A WHORE, AND A LIAR.'

Thats what inuyasha had called kagome. As she was saying her goodbyes. he started Saying she was stealing the jewels shards that HE collected. Then a lier that i. kagome, was anything but a pathetice human that couldn't add up to kikyou.

'I RUN TO YOU (AND RUN AWAY FROM THIS HELL)

She kept running through the foilage she ran and ran till she fell over crying. Thats when she felt sesshoumaru reki and she ran blindly to him.

'CALLOUT YOUR NAME. (GIVING UP GIVING IN)'

She screamed his name trying to find him. When that resulted into nothing more that a sore throat she collapsed. To tired to move she finally gave in to her most cardnal urges, and howled a truelly earth shattering cry. Then she gave up and was preparing herself.

'I SEE YOU THEIR. (STILL YOU ARE)'

thats when kagomes was about to pass out that she caught sight os silver. still he was her knight in shineing armor comeing for her yet again.

' FARTHER AWAY'

She opened er eyes to a rumble like to see inuyasha claiming his rights to her. she saw with great satisfation that when she opened her eyes again he was getting farther from her.

' I'M NUMB TO YOU NUMB AND DEAF AND BLIND.'

Two weeks later Inuyasha shows up again and trys to attack kagome. sesshoumaru blocked the hit with his chest taking the blow for her. Then his eyes bleed red and he attacked inuyasha with a more serious air about him. inuysha lay in a pool of his own blood and kagome turned her back to him and walked off with sesshoumaru.

' YOU GIVE ME ALL BUT THE REASON WHY'

kagome! inuyasha screams don't leave me here you wench! kagome turns on him 'give me one good reason why?'

'...'

'thats what i thought...'

'I REACH BUT I FEEL ONLY AIR AT NIGHT NOT YOU, NOT LOVE, JUST NOTHING.'

~flash back~

Inuyasha had just ask Kagome to be his mate and she had said yes. they fell asleep cuddled up togther. then kagime awoke in the middle of the night to find her by herself.

'I RUN TO YOU (AND RUN AWAY FROM THIS HELL)

that night, after discovering him with the clay pot kagome had ran and she awoke with a start the next day warm and a feeling of peace to her mind and body. Then looked beside her to find none other than the "Ice King" looking at her with concern.

'CALLOUT YOUR NAME. (GIVING UP GIVING IN)'

~Flashback to diff time.~

A demon was attacking kagome rentlessly and she found herself calling another name than Inuyasha... Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, please I need you!

'I SEE YOU THEIR. (STILL YOU ARE)'

kagome looked to see sesshomaru coming into the clearing she was in.

Her savor came up to her and saved her yet again...

'FARTHER AWAY'

She then relized that on the night Sesshomaru had found her she had done started the process of become seprate from inuyasha.

' TRIED TO FORGET YOU BUT WITOUT YOU I FEEL NOTHING.'

the little green imp told her, kagome. that because of her sesshomaru is outraged that he has to watch over anoter human. The words made her feel hollow.

' DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF.'

Kagome felt that sting of betrayal in her chest. now she truly felt alone.

' I CAN'T BREATH!'

Suddenly it felt like a weight was sat right on her chest. And she felt she couldn't breath. Her body was inveloped in a bright light.

' I RUN TO YOU! (AND RUN AWAY FROM THIS HELL)'

Now though she was just a passing traveler. She was attacked that night though for ehr jewel shards. The demon put up a good fight and had a huge gash opened in her stomach. Then te nexted the demon is slayin and a ver angry Lord of the west was staring at her.

'CALLOUT YOUR NAME. (GIVING UP GIVING IN)'

Bowing deeply kagome said, ' Thank you lord of the west I offer a settlement of hostilities to you and with that kagome stood up and walked away with tears in er eyes.

'I SEE YOU THEIR. (STILL YOU ARE)'

for a week someone has been following kagome. You can come out now... Kikyou...

FARTHER AWAY

I don't understand how you could have detected , me but I am ready to take back the rest of my soul!

I RUN TO YOU (AND RUN AWAY FROM THIS HELL)

'no more running from my prolems'

Kagome told herself. She stood her ground against kikyou. Then with one quick thrust kikyou was beheaded. Then a peace of my soul finally felt right and whole.

'CALLOUT YOUR NAME. (GIVING UP GIVING IN)'

No one was here in this era to care for her anymore so she just sat in the grass and just used her time to think of her new life she would have to live. Yhr well was closed...

I RUN TO YOU

sesshomaru smelt kagomes rich clean smell and took off after giving orders to the imp to watch rin while i was away. I found her just sitting in the grass with a I'm- Not -On- Planet-earth- right - now, looks

and walked up right to her.

"Miko you will tell me what it is that you are so proper with this sesshomaru, and also avoding this sesshomaru. I came to ask you kagome to be my mate..."

"Oh sesshomaru why why did you have to send your imp to tell me to basicly get lost?' This sesshomaru has done no such thing. "

2 hours later

now that that is all settled will you e my mated kagome?

...Yes sesshomaru I would love to.

leave your reviews so i know if imma doing a good job or not I am taking request btw for sesshy/kagome stories pm message me!


End file.
